borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:DLC3 Generating High Power Weapons in low Catagory
I dont understand why is DLC3 Generating High Power Weapons in low Category I am Playing on PC i do not mod weapons and don't play online cus of the moded weapons Purple Blue Green White 'Weapons from DLC3' Any weapon can have good parts. Orange/Pearl weapons just have 1 or 2 more unique parts that makes them special. The same kind of weapon made of the same parts with exception of unique parts will be nearly just as strong as its orange/pearl analog, just without its special ability (well, special ability of some uniques includes damage amplifying like Torgue Undertaker). There is nothing special in finding a weapon that will surpass most of other weapons in higher grades.Sinael 15:32, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ok Sinael i understand what your saying but is in it right to put high power weapons in the right category i understood that dlc3 was suppose to fix that, and pearl weapons are very hard to get if not just one Undertaker(UTC) Category is determined by rarity of the parts, not the guns power. Names, prefixes, accessories and manufacturer materials have biggest affiction on guns rarity, while regular parts have very little affiction on rarity and larger affiction on guns power. So white gun with best parts but without any good accesory, title or prefix will be of nearly the same power as purple one with the same parts and a good title/prefix/accesory. Also. Sign your posts please. Sinael 15:51, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Also. Rarity means RARITY. Just that. There are purple rarity guns that are crap, but they are HARD TO GET crap)))Sinael 15:55, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I have noticed the game is more biased towards guns with a scopes and larger mags. If guns have those two qualities the rarity shots up.ECWGrizwald 16:04, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- @ DVL550 Fearsome Thunder - 3% over item card *Prefix: Fearsome (+12%) *Title: Thunder (+%?) *Material: Jakobs1 (+35%) *Magazine: mag ? (%) *Barrel: barrel2 (+15%) *Body: body4 (+23%) *Accessory: none @ GGN Thunder - 6% short of item card *Prefix: none *Title: Thunder (+%?) *Material: Jakobs2 ? (+25%) *Magazine: mag ? (%) *Barrel: barrel4 (+30%) *Body: body1 (-8%) *Accessory: none @ GGN XX Fearsome Thunder - 6% over item card *Prefix: Fearsome (+12%) *Title: Thunder (+%?) *Material: Jakobs3 (+50%) *Magazine: mag ? (%) *Barrel: barrel5 (+15%) *Body: body1 (-8%) *Accessory: heavy (+18%) The snipers are quite off in terms of % accuracy, and I can't figure out what material the revolver is using. Need to verify my figures. Addendum: the Thunder prefix for the snipers should bump up the % even more, which means the mag must suck and have a negative modifier. The scopes are all 1.0x-1.4x only. And no accessories. Addendum: the snipers are using 6-round mags, which suck. The low-quality bodies also have low rarity. @ECWGrizwald: Smaller mags for snipers give more damage though. Might be "rarer" as a result. --Nagamarky 16:13, March 24, 2010 (UTC)